playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Astonishia Story
Astonishia Story (어스토니시아 스토리) is a series of 2D RPGs created by the Korean video game developer Sonnori. The first game in the series was released as Astonishia Story for Microsoft Windows in South Korea in 1994. A sequel, also for Windows, was released in July 1994 in South Korea under the title Astonishia Story: Forgotten Saga. On January 21, 2002, a remake of the original game, Astonishia Story R was published for the Korean GP32 handheld system.http://www.insertcredit.com/features/gp32guide/index.html It was subsequently ported to the Windows and Sony PlayStation Portable platforms. The PSP rendition of Astonishia Story R was released in 2005 as Astonishia Story, having been enhanced further and adjusted to fit the PSP's 16:9 screen ratio. The game has since been licensed by Ubisoft and was published in the United States on June 27, 2006 and in Europe on June 30, 2006. This is the first time that a game in the Astonishia Story series has made it to Western shores. Unfortunately, the English translation was considered very poor as it is full of grammatical errors.http://www.rpgfan.com/reviews/astonishia/index.html Story 100 years ago the Life Tree died and the elves began to die. Brimhil, the eternally youthful queen of the elves, gave up her youth to revive the Tree. 100 years later, in the present, elves are being mistreated by humans and a half-elf Francis De La Cross attempts to obtain the power of the god-like creature to turn the tables and restore Brimhil's youth before she dies. A young knight Sir Lloyd Roiental is transporting a holy staff known as the Wand of Kinan. He is ambushed and the staff is stolen by Francis, and Lloyd goes off to recover it. Along the way, he is joined by several other people who join his quest for different reasons. Characters *'Lloyd Von Royental' (age 24, Knight): Lloyd has been promoted rapidly at an early age and is the vice-commander of the Palmira 5th Infantry. He is very proud of his title and ability, but not very good at controlling his emotions. *'Ylenne' (Age 22, Apprentice Wizard): The granddaughter of Lezail, Ylenne is one of the Eight Counselors in Astonishia. Lloyd saves her when abducted by the thief Karof. While at times bold and somewhat immature, she is also kind and very understanding. *'Rudoug' (Age 25, Monk): Rudoug is Carrahan's best pupil, a well-mannered warrior with a strong sense of justice and loyalty. *'Rendalf' (Age 180, Merchant/Warrior): Rendalf is a veteran general who has now become a merchant. Unlike his fellow dwarves, he does not get angry easily. *'Lezail' (Age 135, Wizard)L Lezail has demonstrated extreme intelligence and outstanding magic abilities ever since childhood. He is now one of the eight Nestors of Astonishia. *'Akra' (Age Unknown, Magic Monk): A strong disliker of discrimination, Akra seems cold and bitter, but is really warmhearted on the inside. *'Jenas' (Age 118, Archer): The last survivor of Halken Village, Jenas is the only person who can speak the archaism of the ancient Elf Empire. *'Hataik' (Age 12, Fighter): Hataik is the heir of the Asakan blood, and the wielder of the family sword, the Galangan. Young and somewhat stubborn, he believes no one is superior to him. Temporary character. *'Francis De La Cross' (Age 126, Knight): Wielder of one of the five legendary swords, the Flame Striker (A.K.A. the Sharkin), Francis later encounters Lezail and helps him solve the case of Ferarin's Life Tree. *'Brimhild' (Age 280, Queen/Wizard): The only daughter of the king of Ferarin, Brimhild is exhausted from seeing her land endure harassment and discrimination from neerby counties. Over the years of her accumulated age, she has gained vast knowledge. *'Herzo' (Age 232, Knight): Leader of Ferarin's army, along with Akra. *'Patton' (Age 40, Fighter): Queen Brimhild hires Patton as chief of her mercenary troops. He is vulgar and mean, having no consideration for others when it comes to having his way. His unorganized strategies always lead to him and Herzo getting into arguments. *'Dryden' (Age Unknown, Class Unknown): The most mysterious person in Astonishia's history, few people know his identity. Videos Astonishia Story Opening HD PSP Astonishia Story ~ Piracy Guy PSP Astonishia Story ~ Everybody Dead PSP Astonishia Story ~ Trumman PSP Astonishia Story ~ Weststone & Bluedeep Inn PSP Astonishia Story ~ Mt. Bluedeep Cave Fail PSP Astonishia Story ~ Mt. Bluedeep Cave PSP Astonishia Story ~ Back to Keric Colony PSP Astonishia Story ~ The Warez Fairy PSP Astonishia Story ~ Perdor Cave to Renzas Village PSP Astonishia Story ~ Renzas Village Astonishia Story (2005) Ending PSP Gallery Astonishia_Story_Korean_Coverart_for_PSP.jpg Sequel Astonishia 2 has its name as Crimson Gem Saga in English and Garnet Chronicle in Japan. References External links *Official Korean Astonishia Story site *Official English Astonishia Story site on Ubisoft.com *A preview of the PSP version featuring many screenshots (Korean) *Information on the mobile phone version of Astonishia Story R at GameStop Korea (Korean) *SCEA's Entry for Astonishia Story includes screenshots, videos, and small description Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:RPG games Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games